


Can You Show Me How We Can Escape

by shadowplay (theosakasun)



Series: 16&18 Summer fics [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SO MUCH FLUFF, basically two inexperienced teenage boys doing it for the first time, harry is 16, louis is 18, so much porn, vanilla sex I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosakasun/pseuds/shadowplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry is 16 and Louis is 18 and they lose their virginity together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Show Me How We Can Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I got an Anon on tumblr asking me for a sequel for my other fic 'Dark' and honestly, I intended this to be a sequel and it sort of is, just that it's very different from my other fic. The fic could be read as a stand-alone too I guess but if you want to read the first part, [you'll find it here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4100392). :)
> 
> This was supposed to be more plot-oriented and basically be 90% fluff but then this nearly-6000-words-of-smut-fic happened...how, I do not know. So yeah, this is pretty much fluff and porn and not much of a plot at all.
> 
> Title and lyrics shamelessly borrowed from [the awesome song 'Shine' by the equally as awesome band Years & Years](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hXTAn4ELEwM). You should check them out if you haven't already.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! xx

_"I remember us alone_  
_Waiting for the light to go_  
_Don't you feel that hunger_  
_I've got, so many secrets to show_  
_When I saw you on that stage_  
_I shiver with the look you gave_  
_Don't you hear that rhythm, can you_  
_Show me how we can escape"_  
Years  & Years - Shine

 

\---------

After checking no less than three times that the front door was locked and that the entire house was empty, Harry closed the door to his room and threw himself at Louis. Louis accepted the armful of boy with a low chuckle. They kissed passionately, starved from being apart for the whole of 10 minutes, which was what the walk from the swimming pool to Harry’s house took. But, you know, they were teenagers and therefore allowed to be constantly sex starved. A weird kind of tension clouded the air and Harry kissed Louis like he couldn’t do it hard or quick enough. Louis felt Harry pant against his lips already while rubbing up against Louis’s leg. While this was like a scene from his reoccurring wet dreams, he knew he wouldn’t be able to last long if they kept it up like this.

He pushed the younger boy away from himself gently and watched Harry pant in front of him, lips slightly parted and swollen from kisses, eyes absolutely devouring him. He filed that image away in his mind, knowing it’d be useful for a time when he needed to get himself off quick. 

“Woah, easy there tiger!” Louis let out a small laugh. “We’ll have to slow down if you want me to last more than five minutes!”

Harry pouted. “But I want you, Lou.”  
Louis reached out a hand and stroked some of Harry’s curls that were still damp from the swim away from his face. He kissed him gently, carefully nibbling at his bottom lip. 

“I want you too! But I want us to take things slow. Also, we need to talk,” Louis surprised himself by sounding so determined, not letting any of his lust and excitement shine though. He grabbed hold of Harry’s hand and lead him over to Harry’s bed before giving Harry a gentle push, motioning for him to lie down while he took off his Vans and got out of his t-shirt. Harry looked up at him through the fan of his thick eyelashes, eyes widening as he watched Louis undress.

“You,” Harry poked his navel, “are unfairly fit.” Louis was fully lying down on the bed next to him, elbow propped up against the bed and head resting in his hand. Harry’s perfect emerald eyes followed his own hand as he traced it up and down Louis’s stomach, before meeting Louis’s gaze. Louis felt something like coming home, a sense of familiarity that, cliché be damned, he only ever felt when looking into Harry’s eyes. 

Louis kissed the tip of Harry’s nose. “You know I don’t deserve you, right? Also, likewise.” He watched the corners of Harry’s lips tug upwards in an embarrassed smile. 

Louis cleared his throat and sat up straight as Harry rolled over onto his back, eyes not once leaving Louis’s. He looked so young then, so inexperienced and innocent and for some reason that thought made Louis’s chest tighten up.

“Look, Haz, what we talked about at the pool…do you still want to do this?” Louis winced as he felt the mood in the room change. He knew they had to talk about it but hated that he was the one to bring it up, completely ruining the mood. 

Harry chewed thoughtfully on his ring finger a little before finally nodding. Louis let his fingers run through Harry’s thick, perfect bunch of curls as he spoke.

“Okay, look Harry…I really want you, I really, really do but if you don’t feel comfortable, if you want me to stop or slow down or anything…just say the word and I’ll do it, yeah? I promise you that. I want you to enjoy yourself and I don’t want to be doing this if you don’t,” Louis bit down on his bottom lip and looked away. When he brought his gaze back he saw Harry’s eyes gently rest on him.

“I want to do this, I think I’m ready. I’ve honestly wanted this for quite a while,” Harry’s reply was low, barely even a whisper. He could tell the other boy was nervous and knew he had to relax; not that Louis himself had a great deal of experience but his first time had been absolutely awful, something Louis now blamed on nerves. Or the fact that he possibly didn’t even fancy girls in that way. At all. Maybe. And he so wanted Harry’s first time to be more than that, better than that.

“Have you ever done this before?” Harry’s question brought Louis back to reality. He shook his head in response.

“No, never with a guy. And me and El never did, uh, it in the ass. So. I want to make you feel good, though. I realize there’s no way of asking this that isn’t awkward, but how do you want to do this…like what do you want to…eh, _do_?” Louis felt himself blush. God help him if there was a smooth way of asking a boy whether he’d like to be fucked in the ass, though.

Harry blushed a deep crimson shade, matching Louis’s own.

“ I…eh…want you inside me,” Harry said, so quietly that Louis almost didn’t catch it. Louis could definitely work with that, though. Admittedly, just the thought of Harry on his back underneath him was enough to make his dick twitch.

“Are you sure?” Louis asked and brushed Harry’s bangs away from his forehead.

“Positive,” Louis never knew that blushing a deeper shade of red than the one currently on Harry’s face was even possible, but Harry sure did right before his eyes. “I’ve tried, you know, just my fingers but…it was good.” Harry again spoke so fast Louis almost didn’t catch it but he did, choking on his spit. The mental image definitely went straight to his dick, which was beginning to thicken inside his underwear. He knew that one day he’d be thanking the lords above for blessing him with that mental image because that was loads better than everything he’d ever seen in porn, _combined_. 

“Wow, that’s fucking hot,” Louis breathed and cupped himself through his shorts. He was half-hard already, the line of his dick visible through the soft fabric of his shorts. He saw Harry’s eyes follow his hand, drawing in a breath as he watched Louis touch himself.

“Need you, Lou,” Harry murmured and Louis was quick to oblige, lying down on top of Harry so that his body covered Harry’s. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Harry’s, kissing him deeply, moaning against the wetness of the other boy’s mouth. For a while, all that could be heard in the room was the wet sounds of kisses and heavy breathing. Harry whined lowly underneath him, hips rocking up against Louis’s, sending shivers down his spine. He could feel Harry absolutely rock hard in his pants, his erection rubbing up against Louis’s own throbbing one, desperately seeking friction. He was so hot from just kissing Harry, so gone, and it felt so good, too good. 

Harry suddenly pushed against Louis until Louis was sitting up, back resting against the wall. Louis watched Harry free himself from his white polo shirt and beige chinos, keeping his socks and underwear on. Louis bit his lip as he stared at the outline of Harry’s cock, tenting inside his boxer briefs. He almost lost it when Harry brought a hand down and palmed himself through the fabric of his underwear. Harry was beautiful like this, pupils blown, face flustered and lips bitten and red. Everything about Harry was beautiful, always. He seriously could not get enough of Harry’s naked body, despite having had both his hands and his mouth all over it too many times to count. 

“Hazza,” he let out a low whine, making the younger boy look up, a smirk playing on his lips. “Need you, babe.”

Harry, clearly being the spawn of Satan himself, got up and began to, _extremely_ painfully slow, strip. He took off his socks one at the time and placed his hands on the waistline of his boxers. Louis was so frustrated, both sexually and otherwise, that he didn’t even bother to hide the groan that escaped his lips. Harry laughed a little, and being the little devil he was, before over to Louis, helping him free himself from his shorts and boxer briefs so that he was fully naked. 

“If you don’t get undressed this very second I am so going to have to wank myself off,” Louis threatened, not the least bit serious. 

“Why, you want to see my cock?” Harry asked cheekily, his eyes hooded. He bit his lip suggestively and fuck if Louis didn’t almost come in his pants right then. 

“I do, honestly. I really do. And maybe I want to put my mouth there too…,” Louis trailed off, laughing a little at Harry drawing in a breath and widening his eyes. Louis laughed some more as Harry got out of his underwear at the speed of fucking light. He threw himself on the bed, sitting down with his back against the wall. 

Louis rolled over so that he was on his knees in between Harry’s parted legs. He began pressing kisses down Harry’s stomach along his happy trail, feeling the other boy shiver beneath his lips. He loved how damn responsive Harry was, how the slightest of touches was enough to make the other boy shudder. Louis kept kissing until he reached Harry’s groin area, kissing the inside of his thighs before stopping. He looked down, couldn’t get over just how fucking beautiful Harry looked like this, all big and veiny, so hard it almost looked painful, a light crown of pubes circling his cock. 

“Louiiiiiiis,” Harry whined and Louis looked up at him through his lashes. He smiled at his arousal, feeling his dick twitch because knowing that he himself had done all this to Harry was insanely hot. 

“What you do want?” Louis teased, gently stroking the palm of his hand against Harry’s balls. 

“Your…your mouth…on me. Please,” Harry stuttered. 

Louis looked up at Harry as he leaned in and gently licked the tip of Harry’s cock, making the other boy’s eyes flutter close. He pressed kisses up and down his shaft before taking the other boy in his mouth, causing Harry’s hips to buck up, making him gag a little. Louis kept sucking, working more and more of Harry’s cock into his mouth. He focused on the musky, bitter taste of Harry and how heavy and hard Harry felt in his mouth. He used his hands, one hand stroking the shaft of his cock that Louis couldn’t quite cover with his mouth, the other one playing with Harry’s balls, something Louis knew he loved. Louis _loved_ giving head, thinking that being able to turn Harry into the whimpering, shivering mess he currently was, was the hottest thing ever. Louis knew just how Harry liked it, knew what to do to make the other boy feel good.

Louis looked up through his lashes, meeting Harry’s wide eyes. The other boy was biting down on his bottom lip hard, one of his hands tugging at Louis’s hair, the other one fisting the sheets. Louis let go of Harry’s wet cock with a ‘plop’ before teasingly licking the head, all while looking at Harry. Harry responded by rolling his eyes back in his head and moaning loudly. 

“Fuck, Louis,” Harry panted hotly. Louis gave the head a kiss, making the other boy shiver again.  
“Are you close?” Louis asked, bringing a hand down to stroke his own aching erection.

Harry nodded furiously. “Yeah, I don’t think I can for much longer,” he admitted.  
Louis hummed and leaned in, stealing a couple of kisses, Harry’s hands tangling themselves in Louis’s hair. 

“So fucking hot, Haz,” Louis mumbled against his lips. 

“I need you so bad,” Harry pushed against Louis’s chest until Louis was flat on his back, Harry’s slightly larger body completely covering his own. The kissed for a bit, rocking gently together, moaning as their erections touched. 

Louis eventually broke the kiss, both of them stopping to gasp for air.

“You sure you want this?” Louis asked, rolling both of them over so that he was on top Harry. Harry nodded furiously, determination evident in his eyes. 

Louis got a pillow and helped Harry lift his hips, placing it underneath his back for better access. 

“You got stuff?”

“Yeah, third drawer,” Harry replied, lazily stroking himself, which okay, Louis was now sure that Harry was determined to kill Louis. Death by Harry would be a nice way to go though.

Stopping his daydreaming, Louis pulled out an unopened package of condoms and a half-empty bottle of lube; just knowing that Harry had used it, had done it to himself so many times made his cock twitch.

“You’ve done this before huh,” Louis said, examining the bottle.

“Yeah, like I said, I like doing it…I like having my fingers there when I’m having a wank,” this time Harry didn’t blush, just looked straight at Louis and Louis maybe accidentally bit his lip.

“And I always think of you, pretending it’s your cock inside of me,” Louis groaned in response, heart actually fluttering in his chest. This was so much, too much, and Louis was dangerously close already. 

“Jesus Christ, Harry,” he muttered through his teeth. “You’re actually hell bent on getting me killed, aren’t you?” in reply to which Harry just laughed.

Louis positioned himself between Harry’s legs, spreading his legs a bit to make access to his ass a bit easier. He coated his fingers with lube, hoping it was enough. 

“I don’t know how to do this,” Louis admitted, having never dared to do it to himself.

Harry looked up, face serious all of a sudden.

“Go slow, one finger at a time. Just put it against my hole and wait for it to relax, you’ll feel when it’s done that. Then you can press inside. I’ve only ever had one finger inside of me at a time before but I know I’ll need more to prepare myself for you.”

Louis nodded and did as he was told, circulating one of his fingers gently over Harry’s hole, stopping there for a couple of seconds before gently pressing in. Harry’s ass felt warm and smooth around his finger, pulling him in until his finger was fully buried inside Harry.

“You okay?” Louis asked and bit his lip as he watched Harry, sprawled out on his back with his slender legs wide apart, stroking himself and playing with his balls.

“Yeah, feels good. You can try moving it now,” Harry suggested, clearly having had enough time to adjust himself to the feeling. Louis started moving his finger in and out slowly, feeling Harry’s ass clench around his finger. He added another finger, Harry gasping at the sensation of having two inside of him, his stomach trembling and his hips bucking up ever so slightly. Louis thought to himself that he now had wanking material enough to last him a bloody lifetime.

“Try curling your fingers towards my stomach,” Harry panted, his eyes now completely closed.

Louis curled his fingers and gently stabbed them around at random for a bit before he apparently hit something inside of him. Harry’s hips jerked forward, his eyes flying open, a loud moan spilling from his mouth.

“Holy shit!” Harry exclaimed, gasping for air.

“Good?” Louis asked, fingers again pressing against that spot, causing another moan to fall from his lips.

“You have no idea,” Harry panted, pupils blown in ecstasy. 

Louis repeated the motion a couple of times more, each time drawing a moan slightly louder than the last out of Harry.

“Fuck Lou, I’m gonna…” Harry warned and Louis withdrew his hand from Harry’s ass, the other boy whining at the loss of contact. 

“You ready?” Louis asked, suddenly all serious again. He could tell Harry tensed up a bit; hell, even he himself was a bit nervous. Sure, he’d done basically the same thing with Eleanor and with other girls as well but it wasn’t the same. Those girls hadn’t meant anything to him, not really. Not in the way Harry did. He’d always known that their first time would be a big deal but he’d never suspected that it’d be quite this big.

“Yeah,” Harry replied, avoiding his eyes. Louis felt his heart clench in his chest, so he leaned in and tried to kiss some of Harry’s worry away. He knew Harry was trying to hide it, was trying to be strong in a true Harry fashion, but he knew this boy too well, could read him in every single little way, for that to work.

Louis softly cradled Harry’s face in his hands, waiting until the other boy looked at him before he spoke. 

“Love, I don’t want to do this unless you want it too. Don’t feel like you have to do this for me. I get it. It’s okay if you’re not ready, we’re in no hurry. We really don’t have to do this today, we can wait a bit longer,” Louis said, meaning every word. He loved this boy so, so much and just the thought that Harry maybe thought Louis expected him to give Louis parts of himself that he wasn’t ready to give killed him. 

“I know that, Louis. Honestly. You’ve been great about this but…I’m scared it’ll hurt,” Harry admitted, blushing. He looked so small, almost childlike. Louis was overcome with feelings, feeling Harry’s confession tug at his heart. He loved this boy so, so much and hated how he clearly wasn’t able to make Harry feel safe.

“If it hurts in any way, or if it feels uncomfortable or if you simply feel like you don’t want to do this anymore, tell me and I’ll either stop or pull out completely. Just say the word and I’ll do it, yeah?” Louis murmured and kissed Harry slowly, passionately. 

Harry nodded, still looking a bit tense. He seemed to be mulling things over for a while before speaking out. 

“Yeah…yeah. Yes, I want this,” he drawled slowly, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself than Louis. “I’ve wanted this for a really long time, and I’m ready.”

Louis pressed another kiss to his lips and let his lips linger there for a moment, pressing them softly against Harry’s. He withdrew slowly and caressed Harry’s face with one of his hands, the feeling of his skin smooth and hot under the palm of his hand. 

“Babe, how do you want to do this?” Louis murmured, trailing kisses along Harry’s collarbone. 

“On my back, please. Want to be able to see your face.” 

Louis nodded and opened the package of condoms, grabbing one and rolling it onto himself. He looked up to find Harry gawking at him with wild eyes, hands massaging his own erection. 

“That was so hot,” Harry murmured and Louis felt a blush creep across his cheeks. He bit down on his bottom lip and looked straight at Harry as he applied a generous layer of lube onto himself, causing Harry to groan in response.

Louis carefully positioned himself between the younger boy’s legs, taking in the glorious sight of this precious boy lying sprawled out before him, legs stretched wide, eyes glossy and lips sinfully red. In that moment, Louis was so overcome by the sheer, overwhelming love he felt for this boy. Which, you know, he knew he was out in a dangerous territory but he couldn’t stop himself. What he felt was so strong, so breathtakingly beautiful he literally couldn’t even find words to explain what he was feeling. He was going to be Harry’s first; he was going to be the first person ever to do this to Harry and that thought was a bit too much for his brain to handle. 

Harry wrapped his arms and legs around Louis’s slender back. Louis pressed yet another kiss to Harry’s lips before lining himself up right in front of Harry’s entrance. 

“You ready, love?” Louis asked quietly, looking deep into his boy’s eyes. Harry nodded and smiled, warmth pretty much radiating off of him. 

Louis let the head of his cock nudge Harry’s entrance and stayed put for another couple of seconds until he felt his ass relax, then he pressed the head in slowly. All Louis was aware of right then was the feeling of tight, tight, hot, tight and _ohmygod tight_. That, and the feeling of Harry’s nails digging deep into his back. The pain made Louis’s dick positively pulsate which, okay, Louis never even knew he was into that kind of thing. It felt so good that Louis was pretty sure his brain stopped working for a second and he pressed into Harry a bit further, felt like he couldn’t stop, kept going until he heard a loud groan emerging from underneath him.

Louis looked down and opened his eyes, didn’t even know when he’d closed them in the first place and fuck. Harry had one of his arms draped across his eyes, half of his face hidden from view. The part of his face that Louis could see was scrunched up in an unmistakable look of pain and shit, Harry clearly wasn’t enjoying this. Louis mentally kicked himself for not stopping sooner, for letting his own hunt for pleasure take over.

“Harry? Love? Are you okay?” Louis asked, worry evident in his voice. He reached a hand out and lightly removed Harry’s arm from his face. Harry’s eyes were shut tight and he turned his face away, refusing to meet Louis’s gaze.

“Babe, you okay?” Louis tried to lean in but stopped when Harry flinched at the movement.

“It just hurts. A lot,” Harry breathed out through his teeth, breaths coming out short and forced. Louis felt a twang at his heart because fuck, their first time wasn’t supposed to go like this.  
Louis touched Harry’s forehead, which was now damp with sweat.

“Hazza, tell me what to do? Talk to me. How can I help you? Do you want me to stop?”

Harry shook his head, sending his curls bouncing.

“Keep going until you’re all the way in, then stop,” he said, voice still sounding a bit strained.

Louis hummed in response before slowly, slowly pressing in further. He kept going until he was fully docked, hips pressing up against Harry’s ass. Harry was so incredibly tight it felt absolutely unreal and Louis thought he might just blow it any second now. But knowing that Harry was in pain made Louis’s own pleasure insignificant, useless. He wanted nothing more than to make this good for his boy, _this_ boy, whose face was now hidden against his collarbone, breathing short, hot, panty breaths against Louis’s skin. 

“I’m all in now. How are you feeling?” Louis murmured, voice low, as he kissed the side of Harry’s head.

Harry laid back flat on his back then, the expression on his face sort of blank and unreadable.

“It hurts, it sorta stings and also burns a bit? I..uhm, I’m not used to this big and it’s quite big. You’re quite big,” Harry said in a rush, much faster than he usually spoke. Under normal circumstances, Louis would have been very flattered and probably nearly coming from comments like that alone but right now, it just didn’t feel right. Instead he turned his attention to Harry.

“I’m flattered babe, I really am but right now, this is all about you. Honestly, do you want me stop?” Louis leaned in and stole a kiss.

Harry shook his head. “No, just stay still for a bit and kiss me, maybe touch me a bit? I think I need some time to adjust is all.”

Louis nodded slowly.

“I’m so glad we’re finally doing this,” Louis said and watched a blush spread across Harry’s cheeks..

“You mean so much to me,” Harry blushed as he whispered the words. The words hung in the air for a moment, the meaning of them heavy and big and significant and slightly scary. 

“You too. You mean more to me than anyone,” Louis said before he could stop himself; his blush matching Harry’s.

Harry pulled Louis down in a kiss then; it started off slow and romantic, Louis enjoying the taste and the sheer heath of Harry before the kissing turned more heated. They kept kissing, Harry’s hands wandering up and down Louis’s back. Louis yanked lightly at Harry’s hair, causing moans to slip from between the lips of the younger boy. Louis brought a hand down to Harry’s groin area, finding his penis still erect. He worked his hand on him as he kept on kissing Harry, slowly feeling the boy relax beneath him. Their kisses turned impossibly heated and eventually they had to break apart, both of them absolutely flustered and gasping for air. 

“I think you can begin now, just go slow,” Harry sounded slightly out of breath but still determined, like he was completely sure he did indeed want this.

Louis hummed and gently ran his teeth along Harry’s collarbone, making the other boy shiver. Louis propped himself up on his hands and slowly began thrusting in and out, in and out. The tightness was hot and hot and pulsating and overwhelming and hot and _hot_ and shit, this was possibly the best thing he’d ever felt. His dick was pulsating and he could feel his stomach tense up already. The slow pace was killing him, he wanted, no _needed_ , to go faster.

A sudden moan escaped Harry’s lips and Louis let out a breathless laugh. 

“Good?” he panted, looking down on Harry through the fan of his eyelashes. Harry had his eyes closed as he nodded.

“Yeah, very. Faster please,” Harry said and Louis had to stifle a laugh because even when he literally had Louis cock up his ass, Harry was being all polite and well-behaved. And that was just stupidly endearing. 

It didn’t take Louis long to respond though, his previously languid and careful strokes turned quicker, sloppier as Louis fucked in and out of the other boy. Louis was so hard it was literally painful and he let out a moan that maybe was a bit too loud as Harry’s nails dug into his back again. Pearls of sweat were beginning to drip down from Louis’s forehead, spilling down onto Harry’s equally sweaty body. Louis looked down, literally groaning at how fucked out Harry looked with his bangs plastered to his face, drenched in sweat and lips looking painfully red, as if he’d been biting them, trying to keep his moans in. And now, _this_ was actually the hottest thing Louis had ever seen, everything else he’d seen that day be damned. 

Right then, Harry’s eyes fluttered open, pupils blown, as a loud moan escaped his lips. His whole body jerking, hips thrusting upwards, fucking himself deeper down onto Louis’s cock. The look of sheer pleasure was soon replaced with one of surprise and shame and Harry clasped a hand over his mouth in surprise.  
Louis pulled Harry’s hand away, ignoring his protests and kissed him passionately, tongues swirling around one another.

“That good huh?” Louis said, smile evident in his voice.

“So fucking good. Hitting my spot so good-“ Harry’s babbling was interrupted by Louis hitting his prostate again, causing Harry to moan again. The moan went straight to Louis’s dick and he felt his orgasm pool in his stomach. 

“Want me to keep doing that?” Louis asked and Harry nodded furiously, making the older boy laugh. 

His cock slid in and out of Harry, hitting his prostate with each stroke. Harry was babbling nonsense, gasping for air, clinging onto Louis in a way that probably shouldn’t have been that hot. Harry felt so good, too good, the white hot pleasure in his stomach threatening to spill.

Louis groaned and found his hand, seemingly by its own accord, wandering down to Harry’s groin and grabbing hold of his cock, eliciting a moan to fill the air. Louis knew he was close, thought Harry probably was too, and he knew he needed to come right this minute. He thrust in and out of Harry at the same pace he stroked Harry’s cock. Louis thrusts were sloppy and shaky and growing less and less precise as he felt the first pleasurable waves of his orgasm hit him.

He came with a shout, spilling hotly into the condom. His orgasm hit so powerfully he wasn’t even aware of what was going around him for a little while; all he knew was the bones deep pleasure rippling through him, leaving him a trembling, whining mess. Through this all he was somehow vaguely aware of his hand keeping on pumping Harry; Harry’s orgasm hitting not long after his own, sending the boy spilling hot liquid all over his own stomach and Louis’s closed fist. Harry kept babbling through his orgasm, Louis making out his own name among words that didn’t quite make sense to him. 

It didn’t take long for Louis’s trembling limbs to give in, making him collapse on top of Harry, his chest getting smeared in a mixture of Harry’s sweat and sperm. Louis placed his cheek against Harry’s chest, letting it rest there while letting the quick beats of Harry’s heart wash over him. Louis’s head felt light, like it wasn’t connected to the rest of his body. He felt completely spent and hazy, like he could go to sleep any moment if he just closed his eyes.

He didn’t know how long they stayed like that, just breathing and slowly recovering. Louis’s breathing slowly returned to normal, the haze clearing out somewhat and he became aware of Harry’s fingers slowly threading through his hair. Suddenly he remembered that he was sprawled out flat on top of Harry, probably squashing him half to death. Louis pushed himself up so fast he got a little dizzy. 

He watched Harry blink at him slightly confusedly, a content expression on his face. Louis bit down on his lip and involuntarily let out a breathy moan. Harry looked so good like this, eyes glazed over, hair matted with sweat and cheeks looking burning hot. He looked completely fucked out and Louis wanted to savor this moment forever.  
“Did I crush you babes?” Louis asked, his voice nothing more than a low, barely-there whisper. Harry shook his head, the tiny movement looking physically hard for him.

“Nah, I’m fine. I’m perfect actually,” a grin creeped its way across his beautiful face. Their lips met in a gentle kiss, their tongues soft against each other’s. 

Louis stroked Harry’s bangs away from his face.

“Is it okay if I pull out?” Harry nodded and Louis slowly did, holding onto the condom while doing so. He pulled the condom off, tied it together and placed it on Harry’s bedside table before collapsing next to his boy, cheek resting against his shoulder. Harry sneaked an arm around Louis, letting his hand come to rest at the top of his head and pulling him closer. He peppered Louis’s most definitely disgustingly sweaty head with light kisses and Louis felt absolutely blessed. 

“Did you like it? Was it good for you?” Louis placed a kiss against Harry’s throat, causing the other boy to close his eyes and draw in a heavy breath.

“I liked it very much. So much,” Harry confessed before kissing Louis gently. “Like, I’ve always known I’m a bottom but this was just way better than I ever thought it would be.”

Louis was a little startled when Harry threw his head back against the pillows and barked out a loud laugh before quickly covering his mouth with his hands, blushing. “It was so good, Louis. So incredibly fucking _amazing_! So, so good. I’m going to be so sore tomorrow though but it’s definitely worth it,” Harry said, a big smile breaking through his face and Louis felt like he was in heaven. 

“It was so good for me too, babes. You’re so good,” Louis said softly and their lips met in another kiss.

“Like I could probably have stayed inside your ass forever, to be perfectly honest. It’s perfect, you’re so perfect.” 

Harry barked out another laugh, looking like he genuinely didn’t care about feeling embarrassed anymore before hiding his face against Louis’s head.

“I’m so glad to finally have done it with you,” Harry’s voice came out muffled against Louis.

“Me too Hazza, me too,” Louis said, feeling a warm, fuzzy feeling spread in his stomach. 

Louis turned Harry’s face so that they were facing each other before their lips met in a lazy kiss. He struggled to keep his eyes open, eyelids feeling heavy and a relaxed, if-I-close-my-eyes-I’ll-fall-asleep-feeling lingered in his body.

“Shower? We’re disgusting,” Harry asked, sounding surprisingly much awake.

Louis blinked up at him through his eyelashes, apparently looking as tired as he was feeling because Harry just giggled and kissed the tip of his nose.

“Or you wanna sleep?” he added, pinching Louis’s cheek.

“Sleep. Definitely sleep,” Louis curled up against Harry’s side. Harry rummaged around a bit before pulling the covers up around them and wrapping his arms around Harry. It didn’t take long for the heath of Harry’s body and his calm, even breaths to lull Louis to sleep. 

He fell asleep before he had the chance to hear Harry’s muffled whisper of ‘I love you’, softly drifting out across the quiet room.

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's my tumblr, come say hi!](http://euphoria-heartbreak.tumblr.com/)


End file.
